


The Taste of Ambrosia

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [20]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e13 Waiting In The Wings, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex While Possessed, spirit possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: As a vampire, Angel's sense of smell and taste is infinitely more sensitive than a human's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during an alternate version of 3.13 (Waiting in the Wings) that shows what might have happened if those masked guys hadn't shown up while Angel was kissing Cordelia's lower stomach. The sex in this is dubcon because they are both possessed by the spirits of the ballerina and her secret lover.

As a vampire, Angel's sense of smell and taste is infinitely more sensitive than a human's. Angel gulps in lungfuls of air as he hovers over Cordelia on the divan, fingers trembling as he removes her panties, not because he needs to breathe, but because he wants to inhale her. She smells divine, and he can't wait to taste her.

Once she is bared to him, Angel eagerly dives down, lapping up Cordelia's ambrosial juices and plunging his tongue inside, seeking the source of her tangy perfection. Angel moans gratefully as he feasts on her, and Cordelia screams in rapture.


End file.
